Gabenism
Gabenism is the religion of gabe, and the main religion of duel_store_3. Right now, gabenism has 4 chapters. The book of gaben chapter one: On the first day, Gaben created Steam, and saw that it was good. On the second day, Gaben created the Source engine, and saw that it was good. On the third day, Gaben created Tf2 and its many hats, and saw that it was good. On the fourth day, Gaben created Sales, and saw that it was good. On the fifth day, Gaben created the Half-Life series, and saw that it was good. On the sixth day, Gaben created a "Friend-System", and saw that it was good. On the seventh day, Gaben set aside to create Half-Life 3, Admiring his work done. The book of gaben chapter two: It was a cold winters night, and while i was sleeping i had a dream. Gaben came to me in my dream and said to me " hello, you are now the leader of gabenism" i replied "Gabenism?" and he said " yes Gabenism it is my religion it currently does not exist but you will create it". then he bistoeth upon to me a book this book was big and said The book of Gaben on the front. i opened the book and it was emtpy he said to me " you will fill this full of your storys back on earth because this is not a dream you are in a magical land called... GABEN LAND. it is a place where i live and lovers of half-life and all my other games will eventualy live. then he said "you are now the leader and creator of Gabenism go back to earth and spread the word of gaben and write your teachings in... THE BOOK OF GABEN. The book of gaben chapter three: I woke up from my dream and found myself in my room, i was shocked i had spoke to gabe seen gabe face to face... was it real? was it a dream? i got out of bed and the time was 7:35 i heard a noise i walked to my window and looked out and i saw him gabe was there on the other side of the street he waved at me and pointed to my shelf, i looked on my sheld and there it was the book of gaben, empty waiting for me to write in it, i heard a voice in my head it was gabe he said hury now the book isnt going to fill itself... The book of gaben chapter four: The next morning i left my house my mind full of thoughts of gabe, i came accross a small group of people and one man on a stage i couldnt decide to preach or walk away the people seemed angry i saw gabe on the other side of the street he pointed at the stage then dissapeared, where he stood all that was left was a steam gift voucher. i approched the stage my whole body shaking i stood and started telling them storys then listened and said to me, we are now children of gabe where ever you go we will follow, at that moment i knew gabe is with me... This is the end of The book of gaben.